


Lightning

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard





	Lightning

They say that lightning never strikes twice. Even from a young age, everyone knew Mycroft was brilliant beyond his years, if a bit of an underachiever. He was always regarded as special; a bright little spark that was unique and never to be duplicated. Mummy was always so proud of him and everything he did. Nothing could ever outshine him, and he would always be the best thing to happen to the Holmes family for several generations.

And then, Mycroft got a new brother; one who was just as brilliant and who would always find a way to outshine him.


End file.
